


Long Way Home

by LysTheDreamer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Holidays, Kinda, Love, M/M, Road Trips, Running Away, Unrequited Love, lake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to break free from the rules that his parents caged him in. He wanted to be free and wild while he had his youth to enjoy. He wanted to run, to travel, to fall in love, to discover who he really is, not the false things that his parents made him do. When his sister comes home he gets an opportunity, and he goes for it not caring about the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When he heard the car door slam, he felt some undescribable happines, because it could mean only one thing: his sister was home. He loved his sister, she was his only shelter from that nightmare what his parents created for him. His mother and father weren't abusive, they just wanted to create the perfect children after they thought his sister was a failure. She was witty, sassy, brave and didn't accepted shit from anybody, not even from her parents. So their parents sent her away to a boarding school, there she learnt to dance, but not ballett as their parents wanted.  
Her name was Bellamy, she was a small built curvy girl with golden eyes, and long black hair. Sam and his sister was very similar: round cheeks, small nose, and a smile brighter than the sun.  
The boy run down to welcome the older girl, hugging her into his chest hard, nearly choking her with love.  
"Sammy, calm down." laughed breathlessly the ebony haired girl, hiding her face into the crook of the boy's neck, inhaling the only scent she labelled as home.  
"I missed you." murmured the younher sibling, hoping his sister will stay a little longer this time. A middle aged woman appeared in the entrace of the kitchen, her black hair wore in a tight braid, and her face was stern.  
"Bellamy, I see you are back. What you need this time?" her voice was venomous, and unwelcoming, but the girl just flashed her a confident smile, and moved to hug her lightly.  
"Nice to see that my mother misses me." laughed the girl and went to wash her hands, then she started to set up a table with his brother, while sharing stories of her latest journey in Michigan.  
"And I was in the lake..." a stern man voice interrupted the young woman's story, with a very hostile tone.  
"I see you tell your dumb stories to Sam again. Don't poison your brother with this nonsense."  
The black haired looked at her father, and just flashed him a false smile, while she said something that she knew will push his father over the edge.

"At least, I'm not trying to suppress him, and make a selfless slave out of him. You disgust me, hypocritical shitface."

"You ungrateful whore." raised his hand the older man, as he flinged his hand two things happened: his wife shouted at him to stop, and the young curly boy stepped in front of his sister. The huge slap almost echoed in the small kitchen, the two women looked at the teen boy who just stared into his father's eyes.

The man just turned away from his children, leaving the room with a loud sigh and told his wife not to wait for him at the dinner.

The black haired young adult spin her brother to face her, and hugged him close, and whispered silent apologies and caressed his brown locks. "Sammy, sorry baby brother. It's my fault, you shouldn't protect your loud-mouthed sister, I should do it for you."

The boy hugged back his shivering sister, leading her to a chair, helping her sit down, as their mother watched the whole scene.She had a furious look on her face, but before she could speak a word, her daughter turned to her.

"Leave it,mother. I know. And don't worry I'm leaving in a hour, and won't come back." she said with a sour heart, even if they were cruel, they were her parents, and it mean she had to leave his brother for a long time.

"No, Bell." cried out the young brunett, clutching the girl's t-shirt, looking at her with panicked eyes, trying to force her sister to change her decision, but she was determined.

"I'm leaving, Sam. I love you but everytime I come home, it making trouble for you."

She eased his hand from her clothing, and went up to her old room, to gather the last of her things. She sat on the bed, slowly caressing her old duvet, looking allover her old posters and pictures on the wall.

She heard shuffling from outside her door, but she didn't want to deal with them at the moment, if they wanted anything they would come in. Then she picked up some of her old stuff, like pictures and books.Then she fished her phone out from her pocket, and searched the contact for his best friend.

"Hey Ricky. Yeah, do you still have a place for me to stay?" she let out a little laugh, whe she hear the enthusiasm in the other's voice. "Okay, I'll be there tomorrow morning. Bye."


	2. Edge of tonight

Bella was packing the last of her things, when her brother burst into the room and started to shout with her.  
"You can't just leave me here, with these weirdos."   
The girl was taken aback from the smaller boy's tone, he never sounded so broken and wounded.  
"I can't take you, they won't allow. And I'm not your legal guardian either. You think I don't want you to be free of this shit?" shouted back the girl with a helpless expression, and the boy's next words struck her like lightning.  
"It doesn't seems like you want. You always just run away." the boy left the room, slamming the door behind him, and the black haired girl just stood there, knowing the other was telling the truth.  
She continued to look through her things then said a hollow goodbye to her parents. Then she went to her brother's room, and knocked silently.  
"I know you are angry, but I came to say goodbye, and apologize. All you have been saying is true, but not for the reason you think." she said to the door, but when no answer came , she just sighed and whispered." Goodbye, Sam. I love you, baby brother."  
Bellamy left the house looking back for one last time to the house that accomodated her only family, her brother. With a heavy heart she got into the car, put her key into the ignition, and started the used vehicle.  
Her journey was long to the cottage, where his best friend and his friends waited for her. As she drove, she heard sometimes strange shuffling in her backseat but she claimed it to her tiredness, and sadness.  
She had to turn on the radio because the silence was driving her mad, the dark road in front of her seemed infinite.  
She had her mind on the music, but her brother was on her mind too, how he was right about her. She was always running, because she was searching for who she is: the deliquent, as her parents thought; the free, and loyal big sister, as Sam thought, or the lost, and helpless girl as she felt herself.  
She could've bring her brother, but she didn't want him to find out how is it when their parents were really not caring, or when you couldn't really feel home at anywhere.  
Her thoughts shifted to Ricky, her best friend and partner in crime. He was quite the only support system to Bella, the only who knew every stray thought in her mind. He was always honest to her, when she needed someone to hold her back, he was there; when she needed someone to get high with he brought paper and anything they needed, while the blackette got weed.  
And of course she was there for him when he was drunk and needed somewhere to sleep, or when he was after a break up and needed someone to hold him.  
They were mistaken as a couple many times, but their relationship was only friendly.  
She smiled faintly, in an hour she will see him again after almost a month, and that made her happy. They made this trip, to celebrate their graduation from university, Ricky brought three of his friends, and he invited the black haired too.  
She started to recognise the surroundings as she was closer and closer but the vacancy of his brother pained her so much that she almost turned back, but she knew that her parents would skin them.  
She heard the small noises from the back of her car again, but she blamed it on her tiredness again, and concentrated on the bumpy forest road. Then the sun peaked out from behind a mountain, the dark but calming night turned into a new, unknown day. She was faster than she thought and she was parked down in front of his friends house, she just unlocked her phone check the time, when somebody bursted out of the house, then two followed after and they started to run around the house. Bellamy just watched them in an amused state, then recognizing the fourth figure in the doorway. The laughing boy who just watched the others, was Ricky her best friend. He looked towards the car, and a sweet smile appeared on his lips, he stepped towards the girl, but the blackette was already in his arms.  
"Hey Bell." huffed the boy with a content sigh, rubbing the girl's hair lovingly, till one of his friends hid behind them.  
"Help me." screamed the boy as the other two jumped on him, dragging down the remaining two to the ground.  
Ricky was a bit surprised and hoped that his best friend didn't think that they were total idiots. As he looked at the ebony haired, his eyes windened, Kian his friend had his arm under the girl's head to protect him from any harm.  
"Hey, m'lady. I'm Kian." the boy helped the girl up, and checked her for any harm.  
And for everyone's biggest surprise the girl just started to laugh.  
"Fuck, this was the best thing that happened to me this summer." giggled the girl still, and when she calmed down a bit she just said. "My name is Bellamy."  
"We know, this dipshit talks about you non-stop." said the mexican boy , who was chasing Kian, and offered a sweet smile to the girl."my name's Jc or Justin.  
"I'm Connor." said charmingly the last boy, bowing slightly, then winking at the girl.  
"Nice to meet you. I think I should get my pack from the car." but she was stopped in her tracks, as the smallest boy grabbed her shoulder to hold her back. Kian went for her sport bag but when he lifted the bag, he was met with the sleepiest and brownest eyes.   
"Wha..?" sighed the boy, and yawning as he looked at his sister sheepishly. The girl felt too much emotion at the same time: fear of what their parents will do to Sam, anger towards her brother for not listening to her, love for him because he was here with her. Then after a fast changing between them the strongest emotion won. She hugged the boy close but she was growling at him profanities.  
"You fool, they will disown you. I told you that you can't come with me, stubborn ass."  
The boys watched the two of them smiling, even if they didn't understood the situation.  
"Oh sorry, this is my brother, Sam." introduced the girl her sibling, and Ricky the only one who knew him went for a hug.  
" Good to see you again, mate." laughed the brunett, then he repeated his friend's names to the youngest too, and he gave them the sweetest smile.


End file.
